


New Favourite Drink

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Implied Bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler really hates ranch





	New Favourite Drink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImmortalHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHD/gifts), [AshFucku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFucku/gifts).



Tyler has two cups sitting in front of him on a table with Ethan sitting across from him.

"Go ahead," Ethan says. 

Tyler nervously picks up a cup and drinks, face immediately scrunching up. "What is this??"

Ethan shrugged with a smile, "Try the next one."

The next one wasn't as bad as the first, Tyler took a second sip. 

Ethan raises an eyebrow, "Which one would you rather have, Ty?"

Tyler nodded, "Definitely the second one, what is it" Tyler took a gulp of it. 

"That's horse cum, Ty"


End file.
